Moments in Time
by KannaKyomu
Summary: Every thing seems to have an order to it. Even if the order is weird and unlikely.


"I don't think your understand your situation Kagome." The disgusting voice that oozed manipulation told her. She rolled her eyes; Bored of the mellow drama that constantly play out between their two groups.

"Sure thing Naraku, hey, and while your over here, could you untie me and save Inuyasha the trouble? he got a rope burn last time and was pretty upset over it for a while." The spider hanyou snarled at her and gripped the back of her neck before slamming her to the ground. Because her arms were tied behind her back and she had previously been sitting on her legs, it left her in a rather undignified position with her butt in the air and her back slopping into the ground.

Naraku leaned forward still gripping her neck, he looked like he was about to say something, probably scathing she was sure. But he closed his mouth and sniffed, he leaned in a little farther and sniffed again. A devious grin broke out on his face.

"Well well well little miko, looks like someones in heat..." he grinned wider before standing up and striking her on the back of the head. Then all was black.

-----------------

When she woke the first thing she noticed was the sharp pain in her arm and a throbbing headache. A small demon removed an empty syringe from her arm and quickly backed up seeing that she was awake. The second thing she noticed was her position, she was much the same way as when naraku had pushed her to the ground, only this time she was tied to an elivated platform. Wrists cuffed just under her chin and her legs spread wide behind her leaving Kagome feeling extreemly exposed.

The demon chuckled. while placing the needle into some sort of box, the tossed an empty bottle to the side. the bottle had some sort of clear-yellow liquid residue left in it and she could only assume it was what had just been injected into her body.

"You quite an unlucky one I've never been called to use this potion before." The thing hissed between sharp teeth and a jaw that wouldn't seem to open past a centimeter.

"What was that stuff?" Kagome demanded.

"Only something to make you feel a little more cooperative." Then he was shuffling out the door to her dungion and clicking the lock behind him.

-----------------

It had been more than a day, she estimated from the same placement on the platform. but between the shivers and heat of her body she didn't have much time to count the seconds that would lead to the hours. Sence the demon who had injected her left, two females had come that rubbed an oil over her sex that was strangely the same color of the injected liquid. Again she had asked what it was, they told her;

"Its a scent enhancer, so when your chosen comes he will clearly scent your heat and take you." She didn't like the sound of that, she didnt like it at all. The females quickly shuffled out the door, with a swiftness that led Kagome to believe they didn't want to be anywhere near her. She flexes her fingers in a sad attempt to get the blood flowing better through her arms and past her elbows. Her shoulders were starting to shake with the strain with constantly leaning on them.

"This sucks" she commented to no one, not expecting an answer.

"No shit." Kagome turned her head so fast she felt her neck pop. She groaned.

"Stupid human" the gruff voice came again. Kagome growled a very impressive imatation for a human.

"my name is Kag-" he interupted her,

"I don't give a shit what your name is, its your fault I'm stuck here in this rotting room with an ugly wench with her ass in the air." Was it just her, or did it sound like he was holding his nose?

"I don't stink." she muttered indignantly.

"and its not exactly like i asked to be put into this position either." she added as an after though. He said nothing. she assumed it was because he was ignoring her.

-------------------

A crackling laugh made Kagome snap to attention, it had been hours, maybe days sence she had spoken to the demon, or what her sences told her was a demon- sitting in the back corner.

"Ah, Little Miko, i see you've noticed your new friend here." a growl and a chain rattling sounded from behind her, and she cought Naraku pulling a man to her line of sight.

He has long sliver hair, a large ears on top of his head that almost made her think it was Inuyasha, if it wasn't for the face the the ears were larger, and the man much taller. he was also as stark as she was. she quickly averted her eyes from him, but not before noticing he was blind folded. Naraku laughed again, noticing her action.

"Poor little miko, i wouldn't be working about modisty right now, after all, this is your futuer mate." a loud furious grown erupted from the man, making kagome look back at him. she could feel the waves of anger rolling of him, the indignation and the pride. The broken pride. Naraku yanked his chain and he stopped growling only to emit a choking, strangled sort of noise.

"i think the potion should of settled long enough now. All thats left is your part, little Youko." and then Naraku was gone, along with the blind fold and the chain.

the first thing she noticed was the color of his eyes, a beautiful, deep amber, which was quickly turning into the darkest red she had ever seen.

--------------------

She whimpered slightly, her head felt like it would explode from all them times she'd been knocked unconcious lately. she quickly turned her attention to the room and realized that the demon- youko she correcter herself, was still there. He brushed against her left side, she shivered at the heat of him. She twisted around to see him, only to feel him at her other side; lightly brushing his claws against the exposed skin, leaving behind angry red welts.

Kagome shivered again when he growled. she could feel his pleasure at touching her, and that frightened her, but was quickly forgotten by the feel of his tong sliding up her thigh.

---------------------

Youko jerked again, before laying himself carefully against her sweaty back. Kagome panted right along with him, feeling their copious fluids running down her leg. She though maybe she should feel shame at this, but all she could manage to muster was statisfaction and content. youko layed against her for a while longer, keeping them connected. She really wished she could lay normally with him, wish this could of happened under different curcmstances.

She could feel his content, feel his swirling emotion now. only to a much stronger degree, she knew something had changed, and she was not ignorant in the ways of youkai mateing.

_"Kagome" Sango called to her, "are you listening to me?" Sango had been telling her about Shippo's soon to be behaviors as he would grow, how he would seek more and more attention from them, how it would fuel his growth as he absorbed the energy they put out._

_"yea" she answered, "i was lost in though for a second."_

_"oh, well anyways, once he reaches a certin stage in his development, he'll start looking for defferent kinds of engery to feed on, er.. the more sexual kind." Kagome stiffened at this._

_"Foxes are notorious for this behavior, most foxes will mate constantly, but there are only a very few kinds of foxes that will only mate once, and forever look to that female, or male to give them the kind of energy they need. Shippo is one of these kinds." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"which kind isen't?" the miko asked her slayer friend._

_"Shippo is a red fox, reds, browns, and golds mate once, but blacks and slivers mate constantly. consiquently, its much harder for them to concive, so thier aren't very many, there are more blacks than silvers, but still very few of both. The only acception to the rule, is once a black reaches four tails, and if it has not concived a child yet, it will use a tail to help boost the fertility of its self, and its mate, which in turn, binds them much stronger than as if it were a normal mateing like red foxes have. Silvers is pretty much the same thing, only this instinct wont kick in until it has seven tails, and only a mate with an extreem amount of spiritual energy would the silver feel the need." Kagome nodded at the explination. Sango looked troubled suddenly._

_"Kagome, I'm not telling this to you just to help with Shippo's growth, you definatly fall under the catigory of 'extreem amount of spiritaul energy' okay? please be a little more careful of who your befriend in the future, they might not exactly have your.. wants and needs in mind." Kagome nodded again in understanding._

Kagome spaped from her thoughts when she felt Youko pulling from her. He growled viciously and leaned forward over her back. he placed his teeth at her neck, and she stiffened. He continued to growl, but licked her, seemingly trying to reasure her before placing his teeth against her skin again. she melded into him as best she could, feeling it was the right thing to do.

A crackling laugh alerted her to Naraku's precence.

"Protective aren't we little Youko, but wouldn't you much prefer to be on your way now? Surely you wouldnt tie yourself to the weak little human." He crackled again.

Youko snarled loudly. encompasing more of Kagome's body underneath his own.

"Hm.." Naraku seemed to muse to himself. "it seems your insincts have yet to ware off." Naraku seem to address the demon again.

"once your are back to yourself again i will let you go. your services have been fufilled and i am no longer in need of you. with a wave of his hand, Kagome's binds snapped open and she slummped to the ground in surprise. Youko only leaning forward a little more the continue covering her exposed back. the growing didn't cease until Naraku left.

"For such a malicious man, he dosen't know very much about foxes does he?" Kagome nodded, having already felt him return to himself, and his intention to stay with her.

He pulled himself up and shook himself slightly, like a wet dog, Kagome mused. He turned to her.

"i am no dog." he said. Kagome laughed.

"i know this very well." she replied. Youko pulled her to him and lifted them both from the raised dias with ease. One of the stone walls began to shake slightly, little rocks and dust began to fall from its length. and suddenly it burst forward, vines and other plants streching inside to catch the debres.

"Shall we go?" he asked nonchalantly. Kagome nodded her consent.

And suddenly they were moving, quickly, green blurred past her vision at a rapid speed. Youko stopped for a moment and set her down. Kagome still trying to get used to the new feeling of his sences, could feel a human village through him. she covered her nose with her forearm at the smell.

"wait here, i will only be a moment." and then he was gone, and Kagome was standing in a unfirmiliar place as naked as the day she was born, but before she could even contemplate being afraid he was back. He handed her a plain kimono, wearing some kind of white vest and pants himself. She didn't ask how he had gotten them, their bond had let her know of his intentions the moment he had though it.

She dressed quickly, fumbling with the obi slightly. He pulled it around her and tied it quickly.

---------------------------

They touched down infront of her friends. Inuyasha looked like he was struggling between relief, anger, and jelousy. Kagome turned to Youko, knowing full well he would not stay. he had responsiblities to take care of first. She smiled up at him, and he returned the favor by kissing her gently before vanishing. She could feel his thoughts.

"I will be back for you soon." Then the yelling started. Kagome ingored Inuasha's ranting and went stright to Sango.

"I think i need a bath." she told her friend. Sango nodded and quickly started pulling supplies from Kagome's bag that she had been carrying.

---------------------------

Weeks had passed, and Youko had not retured, Kagome could feel the dispare trying to engulf her, the need for her mate was strong. But on the day the Miroku's wind tunnel disapeared, and Kohaku came stumbling through the forest, Kagome knew he would not be far behind.

Sango cried while embracing the monk, and her little brother, Inuyasha looked to be in shock. all Kagome could think about was Youko's image as he came through the forest a moment later.

He was dieing, and they both knew it.

"Youko! no!" Kagome cried, reaching his side. He smiled at her, she could feel his pain, feel the way he he felt he had failed her.

"NO- no, its okay, you haven't failed me, no Youko! we'll figure something out, just hold on a little longer." He looked like he wanted to protest, but soon gave it up in exchange for a smile.

"I will not leave you behind. I will be back for you, watch for me" he declaired before pushing the tainted half of the Shikon no Tama into her hand.

Suddenly Kagome began to panic, she could feel her precence in this time fading, she couldn't hold it as much as she tried. As much as she wanted to.

The last thing she heard was the voices of Shippo and Youko as one,

"Kagome! NO!"

----------------------------

She found herself back in her time, staring emptily at the slightly firmiliar ground where she had only just been holding onto Youko as he bleed to death. She could feel the hot remenants of said fluid sticking to her hair and clothes. she could feel it fill her mouth and nose when she gasped her pain and cried.

She could not feel him. she could not feel his link. He was gone, he had died without her there to comfort him. She had abandoned him in his time of need for her, willingly or not.

She stared at the ground a while longer before she felt the demon. It was confused and angry, she could tell from its aura as it quickly approached her. and suddenly she was flying backwards. she hit a tree behind her with a resounding 'crunch'. She veagly counted being hit in the head again before she lost counciousness.

-----------------------------

Kagome woke to a strange place, with strange smells. The blood of her lover had dried now, and she felt herself heave over this side of the pallet she was lying on. She cried and heaved again. Everything was silent. so very silent.

-----------------------------

Hiei had not know what to think when he had sented Kurama's blood. its was an extreem amount, even for him. Hiei knew that if he had truly lost that much blood... he decided not to contemplate it until he had more answers. Upon arriving in the small clearing, only to find no kurama and a human covered his his fresh blood, he lost himself and hit her with force that sent her sailing into a tree, and into uncounciousness.

"crap." he muttered. he had not meant to do that. he took a delicate sniff of her, only to find her covered in Kurama's scent. and to find that the little human was with child. He growled loudly, his anger flaring like no other.

But where was Kurama? Hiei quickly picked up the human, more careful with the knowlege he now had and speed of. He snuck into Kurama's human mothers house and left her on the said mans sleeping pallate. No sooner than she has fulling on the bedding did he start running again. He did not know where he would find the fox in such an injured state, but when he arrived at his high school after following his trail, it definatly wasn't what he was expecting.

"_Fox!"_ he practicly yelled to the man from outside the window of his class room. Kurama's head snapped up to look at him, he look confused.

_"Hiei? whats wrong?"_ he replied through the open link Hiei had made. Hiei growled viciously, attracting some attention from some other students, he ducked quickly while cursing himself.

_"You tell me! here i am minding my own damn bissiness when some human, covered in your blood- your fresh blood pops out of no where!"_Kurama stood suddenly, making the teacher who had been speaking look at him.

"Minamino?"

"I need to go." and Kurama shot off towards the door, practicly slamming it open and not bothering to shut it, being already to the end of the coridoor and half way out of the school.

_"where is she!"_ The Youko inside Kurama all but screamed. Hiei was taken aback by the vemanet response.

"She's in your room" he replied out loud once the other man had cought up. It didn't take longer than a slice of a minute to reach the house. Both boys raced in, the smell of Kurama's blood, and vomit reached their noses. Kurama ignored the note from his mother that had been placed on the counter for him to read when he was supposed to of gotten home. but instead reached his door, it was ajar slightly, and the darkness inside was englufing.

Muffled sobs reached his ears.

"Kagome..." The sobbing stopped. and suddenly Kurama found himself with an attachment, he gladly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"i thought i has lost you." the bother said at the same time. a laugh bubbled up from Kagome, one of relief. She lightly touched his red hair.

"Going for the Red Kitsune look these days?" And Kurama laughed in relief with her. Hiei just looked dumb founded. he huffed and found his place on the window ledge.

----------------------------

"Kagome!" don't do that! Yusuke wailed from his side of the couch.

"What? did you think i was just going to let you win?" she replied smashing another of the buttions on the crontroller from Kuram's lap. Yusuke wailed loudly again

"Your not even playing right! stop button mashing!" Kagome started to laugh only to stop when a pain shot through her enourmos belly. Kuama froze, every one in the room froze. Hiei stood suddenly along with Kuwabara.

"I'll get Yukina." Had Kuwabra shooting off through the door, and

"I'll inform Koenma" Had Hiei gone was well. Kagome smiled up at her mate, and he smiled down at her, albet, slightly panicy.

----------------------------

"why is it taking this long?!" Yusuke said for the eighteenth time in the six hours the had been waiting outside of Genkais temple. Yukina had told all five of them to wait outside. Koenma had been put out that even he had to wait.

Kurama ignored him and continued pacing.

A child's peircing wail broke through the silence that followed, and it soon found the group missing a Hiei and a Kurama.

"Damn their fast" Kuwabara commented following their lead into the doors.

---------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!!" a child's cry eccoed through the halls of a small home. The cry was quickly followed by a loud crash of thunder. The little girl jumped from under the pink covers of her bed and raced to the door of her room, she barely reached high enough for the door knob. Something she had yet to even try at her age of three. The terrified kit quickly grasped the door handle and flung it wide open, darkness from the surrounding hallway swallowed her, but was lit for just an instant bu lightning flowing through the windows that lined either side of the hallway. The girl put a hussle in her step at this and dashed down said hallway to her parents room. Again she slammed the door open, it hit the wall with a bang instantly waking her mother and father.

"Mommy!" the girl wailed. Her mother was up and at her side, her father in tow.

"Shiorii, what the matter?" Her mother soothing voice asked.

"Mommy! Daddy! the noises make the light! their getting closer!" Her father quickly gather the child in his arms. Shiorii grasped her fathers long red hair and wept with all her fear. Her father and mother calmly took the child in stride and layed her between them on the bed.

"Shiorii, I'm going to tell you a story, okay?" Her mother told her while tucking her in under the covers securly.

"Okay." the small child keened. Taking advantage of her lapse in fear to grab a hold of her father again. Bother of her fox ears still pointed the the direction of her mothers voice. Her father streched around his child and keened in hear ear, stroking her cheek with comfort.

"Sometimes, up in Reikai-" her mother began,

"Where uncle Koenma lives?" her mother nodded and continued,

"sometimes up in Rekai, all the gods and goddesses decide to have a party. You like parties don't you?" at the little girls nod she continued,

"and sometimes, they get so excited they stomp their feet so hard on the ground, that here in the Ninigenkai, the sky will flash with their enthusiasm. but when that happens, you can always hear the sound of their music thrumming."

"Drums, and big ones too." her father told her. Shiorii nodded vigoriously,

"and to close my story" her mother began again, only to have the kit pout.

"The gods and goddesses joy rains down on us here to help us grow big and strong." her mother finished.

"Owarii" he father added.

"Aw..." the kit pouted, her tail hitting the bed with a muffled 'thump' to show her indignation.

"now, oyasumi," her mother said.

"Oyasumi" Shiorii replied.

------------------------------

Yusuke laugh histericly. Hiei just looked affronted.

"Thats a good one Shiorii! your afraid of the weather- and yet you can face down and demon and kick it's ass in half a second." Hiei was there in a second, covering the three year olds ears.

"watch your toung detective- or risk losing it!"

Yusuke just laughed harder.

Shiorii looked confused.

Owarii


End file.
